runfandomcom-20200215-history
Low-Power Tunnel
The Low-power Tunnel is a side tunnel that branches off of the Main Tunnel, at Level 28, seen from Level 27. It consists of twenty-five levels, and was the first tunnel to introduce and make use of the gameplay mechanic darkness. Two tunnels branch off of the Low-power Tunnel, the Memory Evaluation at part four, and the New Tunnel at part 15. The Child is also unlocked after beating the Low-power Tunnel. Gameplay The Low-power Tunnel was the first tunnel to introduce and use darkness. Darkness is a gameplay mechanic in which some or all tiles in a tunnel run out of power. When tiles run out of power, they blink on and off or dim, and may eventually go dark all together. When they go completely black, the tiles are still there, however, they are much harder to see against the dark background. Occasionally a whole tunnel will run out of power, but more often, most turn black while some stay brightly lit, acting as a kind of guide from one platform of tiles to the next. Also, when a tunnel runs out of power, the music may get quieter (when dimming), start and stop erratically (when blinking), or go completely silent (when off). And for this tunnel and other levels with darkness, we strongly advise turning your brightness up completely to avoid headaches from being unable to see tiles. Plot The following is a brief description of the story in the Low-power Tunnel. More information on the story can be found here. Candy After beating the Low-power Tunnel, the cutscene 'Candy' will begin. The Child finds a bag of candy at the end of the Low-power Tunnel, then leaves and the focus changes to the Angel, who was standing behind him. The Angel's thoughts appear on the screen, showing his frustration at all the dead ends, and waiting for the Runner to lead the group home. This is when he decides that he's "done with all this," and soon afterwards he begins recruiting as many of the others to go back home to the Planet with him. Self Assembly The story starts with the Child and the Duplicator, standing on an edge. The Child noticed a tunnel branching out and sought the fact that there were floating tiles everywhere and starts to form a tunnel. The Duplicator said the tunnels are alive, and the Child is thinking that's a "baby tunnel". The Duplicator then jumps into the tunnel saying that they could be listening to us, and in the tunnel. They were told that we can talk there, and newborns don't understand speech. Standards to Uphold The Angel finds the Gentleman, and the Gentleman is willing to come home. He doesn't want to go now because his project isn't ready, saying he shouldn't do so in the Angel's company and the Gentleman had standards to uphold. The Gentleman strolls away, and the Angel stands alone. Trivia * This tunnel used to be called Low-power Tunnels. * Low-power Tunnel, part 24 is one of the only levels in the game to have been changed after its release. Difficulty The levels of Low-power Tunnel Gallery These are the 25 levels of the Low-power Tunnel. LP1.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 1 LP2.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 2 LP3.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 3 LP4.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 4 LP5.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 5 LP6.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 6 LP7.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 7 LP8.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 8 LP9.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 9 LP10.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 10 LP11.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 11 LP12.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 12 LP13.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 13 LP14.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 14 LP15.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 15 LP16.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 16 LP17.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 17 LP18.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 18 LP19.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 19 LP20.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 20 LPT21.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 21 LP22.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 22 LP23.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 23 LP24.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 24 LP25.png|Low-power Tunnel, part 25 Category:Tunnel